Human in my View
by Sweet Charisma
Summary: Jessica doesn't realize just how powerful her writing really is. Fala begins to suffer for it.
1. Chapter one

{Title} Human in my View  
{Summary} Jessica doesn't realize just how powerful her writing really is. Fala begins to suffer for it.  
{Notes} I thought I'd try this idea out. I hope you all enjoy this.  
Flames aren't nice. Nobody proves anything by giving them.  
Have fun. =D This is pro-Aubrey/Jessica. It might not be towards the end and so far it's looking that way. Can't tell you. It's a 'prise. I'll keep you updated! Promise. On with the fic.

* * *

The rain trickled lightly against Aubrey's skin as he lay under the night sky. His inhuman black eyes flickered as they skimmed his comfortable surroundings. The graveyard was gratifying as silence enveloped every bit of it and the vampire lay in the arms of the angel atop a gravestone. Somber eyes mourned the many deaths that rested in the dreadful place, arms outstretched. One of the vampire's legs hung idly over the edge of the statuesque arm. One of his arms was draped lazily over his stomach as his other supported his head against the rock hard neck of the angel. It was perfect in size and allowed his sturdy body to rest there as if the spot was made for his comfort. Jet black locks of hair fell plastered to his forehead with rain , giving his eyes an even more mysterious compliment than normal. A wistful smile caught his features as he played indolently with the zipper of his black jacket, fingering the silver metallic material lightly. It was funny how things worked, really. It was funny how a simple human could catch his eye like she did. Oh, but no. Jessica was not just a simple human as he established. Especially not after her turning. She had a vampiric background and she had every reason to be the way she was. Herself and nobody else. That was who his love was. Jessica Allodola.

A sly smile crossed his lips. He felt her presence near. He slid over perceptively making room for her to join him. It wouldn't surprise her that he was here. It never did. She appeared beside him in an instant, yawning. She stretched her arms. Though Aubrey never made eye contact with her, he could see she was ready for sleep. It was slowly nearing dawn and he sensed the warmth from her latest kill. The feeling increased as she leant her head lazily on his shoulder. The warmth from her body was soothing in the rain. Though neither bothered him, her presence was simply nice.

"Are you tired? Or just that dreadfully happy to see me?" he joked, his gaze shifting toward her. He felt her tilt her chin up, her gaze meeting his.

"Har." she retorted, kissing him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss willingly as a chuckle made it's way to his lips from deep in his throat. He caught a smile crossing her features. "Aubrey…you know you truly are an idiot?"

"Told you." he retorted casually. "You aren't much better, dearest." he said, the last word with a sarcastic venom. Seeming oddly satisfied with the answer, she rested her tense muscles again, her gaze no longer holding his as it had before.

"This is nice…" she added contently moments later. "You're quite the comfy vampire."

Aubrey smiled and turned his attention silently back to the night sky, nearly disgusted with the fact it would be daylight soon and it would all disappear. The silence between the two was more than comfortable as Jessica's weight became heavier on Aubrey's shoulder. Finally, his gaze shifted to her once more. A small smile crossed his lips at the sight of her sleeping form.  
"You really weren't kidding when you said you were comfortable where you?" he whispered, voice silken through the air. Carefully, he slipped his arms around her waist and shifted into a kneeling position. He brought the two of them from the graveyard and back to their home in New Mayhem.

He laid her gently atop the bed and planted a light kiss on her forehead before withdrawing and slipping quietly out the door and to his own room. He whipped around only to become face-to-face with Fala. The younger vampire was slightly surprised at first but that emotion quickly passed. "And you're here because…?"

Fala tilted her head up slightly, her poise proud as she folded her arms across her chest. "When are you going to give it up, Aubrey?" Aubrey shook his head. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips. Oh, if he could count the times she had done this. She had often come to him, part of the reason he liked to stay away from Las Noches lately. The graveyard had given him a satisfactory replacement. What was even better was the prey that walked through. They were well worth torturing, their souls already mourned the deaths of their loved ones. A smirk tugged at his lips but failed to show as he noticed Fala was still standing there, chiding him for hanging more around Jessica lately than her, Jager, or the others. "Well," he began, shoving her out of the way before crossing into the living room and falling back lazily onto the couch. "You could try shedding this sudden jealousy of yours."

"Jealousy, Aubrey? Is that what you think this is?" she interrupted. "Your obsession with this new fledgling of yours is getting to be too much. Look what she's doing to you."

"I do not believe the two of us are harming you in any way." Aubrey said passively, his dark eyes slipping shut. "And ultimately, I see not why you care." he continued, voice plainly uninterested.

With a growl Fala disappeared, her voice brushing across Aubrey's mind. "You'll be sorry, Aubrey. And when you are don't come crawling back to us. Because, remember. She exposed your weak points too."

Aubrey would have rolled his eyes, had they been open. He'd finally learned to look past his exposure to the public. Jessica loved writing. He didn't fully approve but he certainly couldn't stop her. This was getting too ridiculous. He could understand how Fala was angry with Jessica but for crying out loud…he couldn't be bothered with half of the things that came between the two. It wasn't his problem. Sleep engulfed the powerful vampire quickly, right there on the couch, careless as to what the next day may bring to him.


	2. Chapter two

{Title} Human in my View

{Chapter} 2.

{Summary} Fala shows up fatally injured. Jessica knows something Aubrey doesn't.

{Notes} Ignore typos. There might be a few but I was just so into this and I proofread it many a time. I hope you enjoy. Sorry the last chapter didn't indent and sorry this one didn't either. Something's up when I try to upload it. :/

Onward. I hate alot of fun and energy writing this. Hope effort shows. Have fun!

* * *

Fala sprinted swiftly through the forest, brushing various leaves, vines, and branches from her path as she went along. Occasionally she found herself stumbling, the grace she would normally have as a vampire had left her. Scratches from branches marked her arms, her right leg stung with the pain of Dominique's magic-embedded knife from their encounter moments before. She wasn't sure how she became involved in such a brawl but she did know if she didn't run fast it would happen again.  
  
A cool night breeze drifted nearly icily across her face as Fala ran. The vampire slipped her boots from her feet and bent to pick them up in mid-run. She winced as rocks crushed beneath her feet but was grateful it was a tad more comfortable. Last night she hadn't had much of a problem disappearing and materializing in Jessica's room, but today she couldn't. Her tongue slid across the space in her teeth where her canines should be located; the teeth were there but with no point. This was odd. She had no clue what was causing it and she didn't like it at all.  
  
Fala came across Jessica and Aubrey's house and, knowing she couldn't retreat to her own, she tried her luck at opening the door but it was locked. Pounding hard on it she screamed, "Aubrey! Damn you, are you in there?"  
  
A low grumble could be heard from inside, the hearing that would have been usually increased to Fala wasn't helping her. She bit her lip. Oh, how she hated coming to him. She hated him right now and she hated that…girl. Ever since he made Jessica, Aubrey was barely seen and Fala wouldn't be surprised if he was growing weaker. Unknowing of why this angered her so much, she forced herself to accept this. She'd force herself to accept the fact of one of the worlds only Vampires, of their beautiful race, worth brawling with was becoming soft and inactive because of a girl. But why wasn't she taking amusement in this instead of sorrow? Why wasn't she flaunting this in his face instead of shoving it in his face and gloating?  
  
A rough growl escaped her lips as she became impatient. She was about to speak when Aubrey's voice interrupted her. Luckily, it was near the door but it was as impatient as ever. A chill ran up her spine as she felt the power emanating from Aubrey. For the first time she realized just how threatening he could be.  
  
"You should leave, Fala. Jessica will be back any moment." His voice was frosty, making Fala fight the urge to whip around and run. He'd never had this effect on her before so why did he now?  
  
"Will you just let me in and I'll explain?" she spat back.  
  
But still, as he spoke she could almost hear him smirk. "Hm. How to use this to my advantage?" he said, obviously knowing the fraught Fala felt.  
  
Fala's knees nearly gave out beneath her. The pain from the deep wound was becoming unbearable and it was abnormal to feel such things so intensely. "Aubrey!" she finally screamed, her knees giving out.  
  
She fell to the floor, tears clouding her vision. She bit her lip, preventing herself from hysterically screaming. Emotion built up inside her like she used to purposely build up her energy to strike Aubrey's mind in a dispute. Yet, this emotion was more painful. She had not a clue what it was more unbearable than she'd ever thought possible. She regained herself and drew a sharp breath, her hand wandering to her side as it pained her. "Please…" she breathed in jagged breath.  
  
Without further hesitation the door opened, Aubrey's thick brows narrowed above the luminescent color of his eyes. He appeared confused as Fala's shaky gaze locked his.  
  
The younger, yet possessing more in strength, Vampire knelt slowly in front of the broken Fala. It didn't take long for amusement to flash in his eyes. Fala's heart jumped. It was as if the way he took enjoyment of her pain suddenly mattered to her.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, voice thick with humor.  
  
Fala choked back her tears, suppressing a hiss and the urge to spit in his face. But she couldn't. Something inside of her couldn't be cruel to him. Her eyes couldn't detach from his as she admired their dark, yet vibrant, color. Strands of jet black hair fell in wisps on his forehead as she liked the mysterious way his appearance gave off. The upside-down cross hung around his neck glistened, his black shirt clung nicely to his well-built form. In all the years she'd known him, she'd never found herself attracted to him this way. It was almost as if she were human again, admiring the enigma of the Vampiric world.  
  
Her words were caught in her throat, everything she had to say was lost before anything escaped her lips.  
  
Silence passed between to two as Aubrey's expression became more impatient. But then, he flinched. The stillness of his disposition seemed more disturbed than it had ever been in those couple of moments after he opened the door.  
  
"Fala?" His eyes narrowed once again as his gaze became more focused on her eyes. Instinctively, though it pained her to lift her arm, her hand flew to her face, touching the skin below her eye. "You're eyes… they're-" he paused, seeming unable to find the words. He parted his lips to speak again but cursed below his breath. "She's coming."  
  
Before Fala could say another word, he grabbed her in one swift motion and pulled them both up. He heaved them both inside effortlessly and shut the door. Pushing her down on the couch, he stood reprimanding above her. He folded his arms across his muscular chest as he peered down at her, his gaze nearly burning through her from intensity. Again, she was about to speak when she was interrupted.  
  
"Fala!" he snapped. She winced at the vigor in his voice. It hurt her and she couldn't figure out why. "You're breathing-"  
  
She gasped, her hand rising to her heart. For the first time she realized it was beating and she almost fainted from the surprise until Aubrey's next words drew her attention to another issue.  
  
"Your eyes are green-" He spoke the last word as if it were a disease.  
  
Fala gasped, noticing there was no lie in Aubrey's voice. Of all, she was the one that was able to tell when he was lying and he was definitely telling the truth this time.  
  
"and you reek of human."  
  
Fala slipped her eyes shut and tried to regain herself. Her hand cradled the arm Dominique had grabbed so viciously before she'd sliced Fala's leg.  
  
"You show up on my doorstep…bothering me as opposed to bothering Jager-"  
  
Jager hadn't even crossed her mind. And oh how she needed him right now. Aubrey's mentioning of him brought up a desire to be held in his arms. A foolish, human longing it felt. She felt all too human for her own comfort. Sweat beaded from her forehead, her breathing uncontrolled as she took gasps for air. In he years as a Vampire she had forgotten how to breath. Denial was seizing her body. She refused to believe that somehow she might have gotten turned back into a human.  
  
Aubrey grabbed her collar roughly and pulled her up, her eyes meeting straight from his. Dread engulfed her, her breathing increased as she suppressed a fearful scream. Why was she so afraid of him. She tried to pry his hands from her shirt but failed miserably. He was way too strong for her and she seemed to be losing too much strength to fight his overbearing touch.  
  
He dropped her forcefully to the floor and stepped around her before kneeling to her side. She fell back against the couch, one eye peering open and towards him angrily, her breathing heavy.  
  
"What the hell is going on with you?" he muttered through his gritted teeth.  
  
Fala froze. Again, words were lost at her throat. A million were running through her mind and none could be forced out.  
  
The opening of the door startled Fala as she whipped around. Aubrey casually glanced around Fala to see Jessica standing in the doorway, her eyes flickering with confusion.  
  
"What happened?" The ebony haired vampire ask, suspicion invading her words. It almost sounded like she thought something of a adoration was sparking between Fala and Aubrey. At least that's how it sounded to Fala.  
  
Aubrey stood slowly, his gaze shifting back to Fala and lingering. "That's what I was wondering."  
  
Fala stumbled across her words. She wondered why Jessica wasn't already at her throat, especially when she was in such a weakened state. "I got into a spat with Dominique." Fala's gaze shifted to Aubrey once more. "Nothing out of the ordinary…"  
  
"Except now you're showing the symptoms of humanity." Aubrey nearly growled.  
  
Fala's eyes widened slightly. Her gaze shifted to Jessica whom appeared to be more startled than anybody in the room. Yet, her malicious disposition remained.  
  
Fala felt sick and oddly tainted, her head beginning to pound. Her will was dying to know but she was too weak to ask. What was going on? 


End file.
